


真爱之吻

by Niqkou



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS注意, 朱白 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niqkou/pseuds/Niqkou
Summary: 我兄弟变成HelloKitty了怎么办。
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Kudos: 12





	真爱之吻

**Author's Note:**

> 朱白RPS，芥子世界之一，OOC，全文都是我胡编乱扯的，请勿上升真人！请勿上升真人！请勿上升真人！

****1** **

众所周知，朱一龙喜欢蓝胖子，家里的电子钢琴旁边就堆了个大个儿的。

膳O师联名HelloKitty广告拍摄结束后，工作人员把作为道具用的那只HelloKitty公仔送给了朱一龙，说是能跟蓝胖子组个CP，一个蓝胖子，一个白胖子，害挺配。

蓝胖子和白胖子配不配朱一龙不知道，但他看着白白嫩嫩的HelloKitty，突然想起了前同事兼好兄弟白宇。

嗯，挺像的，都是白白嫩嫩的小猫咪。

****2** **

这只白白嫩嫩的HelloKitty被朱一龙带回了家，他脱掉外套，把HelloKitty放在沙发上，先去洗手间洗手。

出来时朱一龙觉得自己幻听了，莫名其妙听到“龙哥”“龙哥”的喊声，声音跟白宇很像，还带着点委屈。

朱一龙眨了下眼，去冰箱里拿了瓶矿泉水拧开喝了一半，叫他“龙哥”的声音不但没停，反而更急了。

他疑惑转身，视线在空荡的客厅里扫了一周，寻着那声音走过去，不可置信地绕过了沙发。

当他差点把整个家翻了个个儿的时候，那个声音又出现了，语气中添了些无奈：

“哥哥，我不是江阳，躺不进你那个小行李箱……”

朱一龙听到“江阳”两字脑中快速滚过几个画面，行李箱也扔了，眼圈也红了，委屈的好像一只失业嚯奶茶陈一鸣。

“小、老、小、老、小白？”

“这回对喽，在这呢，看看猫。”

“……”

朱一龙乖乖巧巧扭头看向大白猫，走过去抱起来就是一顿疯狂蹂躏，非常有信心自己能把藏在棉花丛中的音箱抠出来。

“能别捏了吗……棉花也有情，棉花也有爱……里面除了棉花真的啥都没有。”

“……”

信心崩塌，朱一龙停下圆手，大眼睛眨巴眨巴：“你真的是小白？”

“是啊。”

是小白，从白宇WHITE变成凯蒂WHITE了，真特么巧，都姓白。

****3** **

朱一龙坐在沙发上跟白胖子宇大眼对豆豆眼。

“灵魂互换？”

“可能吧。”

“什么时候？”

“你拍广告的时候。”

“那你还挺淡定的。”

“我都这样了，可别逗我了。”

“……”

“……”

“……”

最怕空气突然安静，朱一龙不自觉想要rua弄大白猫的脸，一想到对方现在是白宇，又讪讪地收回了圆手。

“唉，你说可怎么办啊龙哥，我为啥就突然变成猫了呢？”

HelloKitty虽然面无表情，可朱一龙总觉得能在它身上看到一个垂头丧气的白宇。

还……挺惹人怜爱的。

“别怕，咱们一起想办法。”朱一龙温柔安慰。

白胖子宇感动却无法落泪，毕竟他现在只是一团棉花。

“龙哥……我现在只有你了，唉，你说要是我变不回来可咋办啊……”

“……我养你。”

“龙哥，你说……啊？！啊？！啊？！”

白胖子震惊三连.jpg

****4** **

朱一龙心里藏着个秘密。

他觉得这个秘密要是被白宇察觉到了，白宇的反应一定跟那群沙雕粉丝做的满头问号小宇震惊表情包一猫一样。

面前的公仔乖乖巧巧坐在沙发上，是白宇，又不是白宇。朱一龙想，这或许是个机会，既然有魂穿公仔这等奇事，那么“真爱之吻”与之相比根本算不得什么。

他咬了下嘴唇内侧，看了看似乎在思考着什么的白胖子……

“要不我亲你一下？”

“要不你亲我一下？”

两个声音一同响起，朱一龙和白胖子宇大眼对豆豆眼，四眼震惊。

****5** **

来吧龙哥，不要因为我是一只小猫咪就怜惜我。

****6** **

朱一龙都快吃了一嘴毛了，白宇Kitty依然是白宇Kitty。

但白宇很感动：都说龙哥拍吻戏之后会忍不住擦嘴，可这都快吃到棉花了还不擦，真够意思！！！感天动地兄弟情！！！

“龙哥，要不然……算了吧。”

“不行！”

朱一龙虎起来谁都拦不住，抱着白宇Kitty的大白脸继续啃，越啃越生气，越啃越委屈，甚至觉得自己失恋了。

小白，原来你对我真的只是社会主义兄弟情，多年的情爱终究是错付了。

朱一龙放下白胖子，胸腔闷得生疼，身边的白胖子并不知道他在为何难过，伸着小短手戳了戳他的胳膊，像是温柔安慰。

“对不起啊小白，没帮上你，不过没关系，我们可以再想别的办法。”

“唉你说啥呢，跟我道歉干嘛，你愿意相信我，还愿意帮我，我已经很开心了！”

看，这就是他喜欢的白宇，不管到了什么时候，哪怕自己落难，还是会这般温柔地安慰别人。

“龙哥，你转过来，你看看我的脸。”

朱一龙闻声低头，白宇Kitty正伸着小短手戳那张毛绒绒的大白脸。

“你发现没？HelloKitty没有嘴！你刚才一直在啃它鼻子！”

****7** **

怎么听着怪渗人的？

****8** **

设计师的锅。

****9** **

面面相觑也莫得解决办法，最终还是白胖子宇先开了口：

“龙哥，要不你先吃饭吧，身体要紧。”

这句话倒是给了朱一龙不少提示。

身体，对，身体……

朱一龙一脸紧张：

“小白，你身体呢？”

白胖子宇顶着一张可可爱爱的面瘫脸回：“在家躺尸呢。”

“我看还是先接到我家吧，要是一时半会儿变不回来，还是得给身体输点葡萄糖。”

名字中有龙的白羊座男人做事雷厉风行，两个小时后，白宇Kitty看了看躺在朱一龙床上的白宇White，心中激起千层浪——

上了龙哥的床还睡得不省人事，没用，哼！

****10** **

我酸起来连我自己的醋都吃！——白宇·柠檬怪·Kitty

****11** **

第二天朱一龙有个采访的行程，他担心白宇，又没法把人带到现场，只好先把白宇Kitty抱去了。

主持人的提问倒是不算刁钻，朱一龙觉得自己的回答还算顺畅，也没意识到在思考如何回答时视线会飘到旁边的白胖子身上。

收工时主持人小姐姐捂嘴打趣他：“朱老师无助时看HelloKitty的眼神好像之前跟白叔双人采访时等白叔救场哦！”

朱一龙耳朵一红，咧嘴一笑，萌混过关。

白宇Kitty听了美滋滋，反正他现在没有嘴，偷笑也不会被发现，只要别笑出声来吓到人家姑娘就行。

嘿！就是我！没想到吧！

白胖子宇自豪.jpg

****12** **

晚上和工作人员一起吃饭，工作室里的同事见朱一龙把拍摄道具带来了，一脸好奇地凑过去要抱HelloKitty公仔，被朱一龙一把抢了回来。

女同事被吓了一跳，被朱一龙剧烈的反应吓到的，朱一龙也被吓了一跳，被自己剧烈的反应吓到的。

“呃……不好意思。”

“没，没事，”朱一龙有些不好意思地抱着白胖子宇宣示主权，“这个……你们别碰。”

说罢坐下来准备涮火锅。

其他人也都依次入座开始恰火锅，假装感受不到方才尴尬的气氛，朱一龙偷偷松了口气，瞄了瞄端坐在自己身边的白宇Kitty，眼睛弯了弯，又伸手拍了下白胖子的头。

不知是谁先开了个话题，聊起了微博上的沙雕热搜，把尴尬火锅逆转回快乐火锅。朱一龙没有搭话，自顾自涮着毛肚，做一个安静恰火锅的美男子，并不知道身边的白胖子宇还在回味方才被他紧紧抱进怀里的感觉。

可是赵处，龙哥他好man哦！

白胖子宇脑内循环楚淑芝语音，心口的棉花怦怦直跳。

****13** **

就算有朱一龙照顾也不是长久之计，一人一公仔坐在沙发上，怎么想怎么都觉得这事儿确实没法跟别人开口。

“你说之前那个……真爱之吻……”白宇Kitty仗着自己现在是棉花看不出来，尽情脸红，“会不会是方式不对啊？”

“方式？”

“是啊！童话故事的真爱之吻不都是王子做的么？”

“你的意思是，我应该扮成王子？”

“不愧是龙哥，聪明！”

朱一龙思考了一下自己跟王子有关的角色，粗眉一皱，说入戏就入戏：

“白宇，来伺候朕。”

朱一龙眼中含着戏谑的笑，声音是不容拒绝的霸道，白猫猫被吓了一跳，当场来了次“少女跌坐”：

“朱，朱厚照？”

“大胆，竟敢直呼朕的名字？呵。”

朱一龙向白猫猫的大白脸伸出圆手，不得不让白宇感叹他龙哥的戏真特么好，就算他现在只是一坨棉花，都快被那灼热的视线浸成棉花糖了。

朱一龙漂亮的脸慢慢靠近，这次的吻落在了鼻子下方的棉花上，带着挑逗的味道，以朱一龙舔了一嘴毛结束。

白宇为自己现在只是公仔而庆幸，又为自己现在是只公仔而可惜，他喜欢他龙哥不是一天两天的事了，可他们的初吻却发生在一只HelloKitty公仔的脸上……

白宇越想越生气，气得懒得跟沙发上的“小皇帝”对戏，迈开小短腿就往地上跳，想要去房间里把床上那个白·睡美人·宇给踩醒。

可惜一个不稳摔了个完美的前滚翻。

他站好后向后看了一眼，沙发上的“小皇帝”已经变回了他龙哥，脸上是“拢龙吃惊”的表情，气得白宇直跺脚：

“不许笑我！”

“噗。”

“你还笑！”

“好了，你要上哪，我抱你去不就得了。”朱一龙弯腰把白胖子宇捞进怀里，眉眼弯弯，“你想去哪啊？”

“……”

白胖子宇觉得自己又被苏成棉花糖了，还他妈是草莓味的。

或许是因为现在的身体都是棉花填充的，说话也不需要经过脑子，白宇用可可爱爱的豆豆眼盯着朱一龙，头上的粉红蝴蝶结抖了抖：

“去你心里……行吗？”

****14** **

你手短短。

****15** **

朱一龙愣了愣，一时无法成功接收信号。

当他反复品味白宇的语气并非玩笑后，信号接收成功了，白胖子宇收获了一个红彤彤的朱一龙。

“好。”

朱一龙郑重地答，可答完之后又觉得自己应该跟上老婆的土味情话，便斟酌道：

“你，你带火机莫得？”

“莫得。”白胖子宇噗嗤一声笑了，“哥哥，我现在是棉花，别打火，危险。”

“……哦。”

****16** **

“通关密码：心意相通。”

这是白宇在魂穿HelloKitty公仔之时，耳边响起的声音。

那时他很慌，也没心情去思考“通关密码”的含义，可当他看到认认真真拍广告的朱一龙时，他突然就镇定了。

他想，这或许是个机会吧……

“小白，我要亲你了。”朱一龙蹲在床前，嘴边是睡美人宇，眼睛盯着却是白胖子宇。

“快点亲，别磨蹭了！”白胖子宇脸有点红，好在没人能看得到。

朱一龙点点头，十分郑重地低下头，白胖子宇可可爱爱的豆豆眼看着这个场景，突然觉得怪怪的——

好吧，我绿我自己。

唇和唇轻轻碰触，温柔又深情，白胖子宇还来不及脸红，就觉得意识被什么抽出去了。

睁开眼时只有一脸紧张盯着他的朱一龙，白宇眨眨眼，手指在被单上挠了挠。

“卧槽？！变回来了？！”

“小白！”

“龙哥！我变回来了？！”

“应该是的。”

接下来的情景应该是相拥着欢笑庆贺，可白宇还是觉得哪里不对。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊这什么啊！！！”

谁能告诉他，真爱之吻换回灵魂之后他身上帅气的格子衫为什么会变成HelloKitty公仔身上那件少女粉蕾丝裙？？？！！！

“你！你看什么啊！我都这样了！”白宇羞到小猫洗脸，可旁边那个浓眉大眼的竟然还看得津津有味。

“看我男朋友。”

“……”

“不能看呀……？”

“……”

不怕浓眉大眼的没文化，就怕有文化的浓眉大眼说骚话。

白宇心一横，一想好不容易跟他龙哥升级成男男关系了，看一眼怎么了，胳膊一伸，长腿一迈，把朱一龙推倒了。

嘿，谁说我龙哥举铁80kg难推了，这不挺好推的么？

白宇暗自窃喜，低头就又来了几口真爱之吻，根本不知道等待他的究竟是一个怎样的夜晚。

如果要用一个成语来形容，那大概就是……骑龙难下吧。

****END** **

****2019.12.19** **


End file.
